Hard Stayin' Sober
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: After the two gang member's death, Soda and Darry's 14 year old sister Nellie turns to alcohol to cope with the guilt of losing her friends. When she ends up pregnant, she is sent to live with their grandma, where she is pressured into considering an abortion. Lonely, frightened, and pregnant, the end result isn't what anyone expected. And who is the dad? (Trigger) "Pony-girl" fic
1. Chapter 1

**Lifeless Bottle**

 **Chapter 1: Curly's Bottle Of Whiskey**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **I know what y'all are probably thinking. "Oh Lord, so help me if this is another Mary-Sue." Don't worry, I promise that this will live up to my other writings and will not be your typical Mary-Sue sister-fic. Please tell me if it is.**

 **Nellie's POV (September 22nd, 1966)**

I took a long sip out of the whiskey bottle that was clenched tight in my hands, feeling the cool, bitter liquid run down my throat. Earlier this afternoon, Curly had taken me behind the school and sold me the whiskey he had bought from an older "friend". I was hurrying home to try and get it there before anyone saw it and find a good place to stash it, one that was out of Darry and Sodapop's scrutinizing eyes. Not that I don't love them; It's just that lately, smoking just ain't enough to cope. Johnny was my best friend, and you had to respect Dally. He was a member of my brother's gang, and he looked out for me and all of them.

I slipped into my empty, rundown house and took the whiskey, along with my backpack, onto my room. I then threw my simple purple and black backpack onto my unmade bed and stashed the whiskey deep in my dresser where I kept my... Um, "personal items." My brothers would never look in there; they had their Playboy magazines if they wanted to see something like that.

After safely stashing the whiskey, I grabbed my backpack and began working on my English assignment. We were instructed to write an essay on a personal experience. From the position I was in on the bed, I could just see the gold-pink tint the sky took on just before a sunset.

After a minute of looking out the window I dragged the dark shades closed and did my piles homework in the living room.

 **XxX**

When Sodapop walked into the house, he headed straight for the kitchen, throwing his shoes off. He came out with a carton of milk in his hand and a smile on his face. I shook my head and slammed my darned history book shut. Homework was not going as planned. Everything seemed to hit home; the gunshots during the battles in the Revolutionary War rang in my head, sounding all too familiar, an English paper on an important moment in my life contained too many deaths, and my math homework needed to be checked by Darry before I could say it was complete. I was for sure that all the wrong answers would earn me another famous "get-your-head-outta-the-clouds-Nellie-we-lost-them-both-too" lecture.

Funny thing is, my brothers didn't cause Johnny and Dally's deaths. What did they have to be concerned about? Their hands were clean. They didn't loose Dally and Johnny the way I had. Not even close. It was all my fault and that's hard to live with.

 **A/N: Please vote on my poll for this story.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Elvis's Return to Sender**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Nellie's POV (September 22rd, 1966)**

I laid down on my bed, preparing to do my homework, and searched for my Elvis record. I had to search through a few of his records, but I finally found the one I wanted. Elvis' deep, rich voice floated through my bedroom; the words of his song **" _Return to Sender_ "** rang in my ears. It sounded so much like Sodapop and Sandy that I almost dropped the history book I was holding. Funny how the lyrics were always there and I just never fully understood the picture he was painting until I lived it.

Sandy was one of my best girlfriends. Whenever she had a problem she talked to me, and I did the same to her. When Sodapop took Sandy to the movie house, they would sometimes hang with me. And then she went to live with her grandma; Soda didn't need to spell it out to me, I knew what had happened and it scared me to death. Two-Bit had given me the-birds-and-the-bees-talk when I was eleven and it scarred me somethin' awful. Maybe that's why it took me so long to get in to guys. I never liked guys like that much until Johnny Cade.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was just three months ago that I knew that I really liked Johnny. The idea of lovin' him seemed crazy._

 _I was walking home from the movies when I heard a snarl voice call out eerily,_ _"Greaser!" From his fancy, expensive, shiny red corvette._

 _I glanced quickly behind me before turning back towards the way I was going, tucking my hair behind my ear. I always did that when I got nervous or bored or uncomfortable. Darry said I needed to break it 'cause it made me seem insecure or somethin'._

 _"Nellie!" A familiar, warm, husky voice called my name from in front of me. I glanced up from the sidewalk and saw Johnny running, with Darry following just behind him. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding._

 _"What we're you thinking, Nellie?! You know you ain't suppose to be walkin' alone," Darry lectured in an exasperated, angry tone. I glared at him, but kept my head down and kept quiet. Johnny slipped his hand into mid and rubbed his thumb over the tip of my hand and along my knuckles gently._

 _I smiled at him as he whispers into my ear, "Darry was real worried, ya know."_

 _"I'm sorry, Darry," I spoke up. "I forgot. It ain't gonna happen again."_

 _I coulda sworn he said sarcastically "yeah, right" but I couldn't be for sure. Still, though, I guess in a crazy messed-up way Darry's lecturing brought us together._

 _End Flashback_

"Nellie!" Soda called from the kitchen. He came into my room with his typical golden smile planted on his face. He placed his warm hand on my forehead and set his face in concentration.

"Your feelin' cooler," he said quietly to himself and then said, "that's good," to me.

"You mind, Soda? I got finish up this make-up work if Darry plans on sendin' me to school tomorrow, _again,_ " I sighed dramatically and gave Soda my best, innocent puppy-dog eyes. He didn't fall for it, not even close.

"How was your first day?" Soda asked, sitting on the bed next to me. My eyes glanced at where the whiskey was hidden as I turned my record player off so I could hear him better. I ached for that bottle. Johnny and Dally were on my mind and I just couldn't concentrate well.

"It was...the usual," I finished lamely. It **_was_** the usual: the Socs had dropped notes in my locker and shoved me in the hallways, but I didn't have any wounds so he didn't need to know all the details.

"You use to talk to me, Nellie. We used to dig each other. What happened?" Sodapop asked me with pain in his voice. I looked up at him dead in the eyes.

"That was then and this is now. The times are a' changin', Soda."

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: My poll is still open. Three options remain after this chapter: Curky, Johnny, and Steve. Please vote I only have three votes!**

 **If you listen to Miranda Lambert's " Hard Stayin' Sober," you'll understand this story. All the lines fit just perfect.**

 **•• Thank you so much to Chicago Fire Buddies for helping me work out all the kinks in the summary and the first chapter.**

 **Sorry for the long note.** **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Strangers As Red As Blood And Death**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Within seven minutes of updating I already had two reviews. *squeals* Guys! Your the best!**

 **Nellie's POV (September 24th, 1966)**

 _The image of my parent's bodies loomed in front of eyes. I wanted to look away yet at the same time I was as frozen as they were. We were all somehow back at the funeral, again. It seemed so much longer than just thirty seven weeks ago that the cop knocked on our door._

 _My mother's normally gentle, caring eyes stared at me hard, cheap, and cold. My father's lips, which were normally curved into a reckless grin, were chiseled into a hard, permanent frown. I always remember the funeral as a closed casket, but I saw them as clear as days in front of me, the caskets opened by somebody or something. Their shirts were stained as red as blood and their eyes were as dark and cold as midnight. I wondered if this was what Darry saw when he had to identify the bodies. When he came back late that night, he drank whiskey long and hard when he thought no one was watching. He was wrong, I was always there. I wondered if it ran in the family to get drunk after someone dies._

 _At they same time both of my parents jolted up, and I felt arms strangling me from behind. I screamed, but it came out strangled because of my lack of air, and saw that it was my ex-boyfriend, Johnny, choking me._

 _"It's all your fault!" My mom screamed at me. I turned to look at her and saw the pain and hatred in her blue-green eyes. It might have just be me, but I'm pretty sure that Darry never heard voices when he went to identify their bodies._

 _"Tu, putita tan muerto. ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí, nena? Te amo. Y tú me mataste! Culpable!" Johnny screamed at me, still cutting off my air._

 _A strangled noise came from the back of my throat. I didn't understand all of what Johnny said, but I caught words like "guilty" and "whore", and even "amado" which is the past tense of "love"._

 _He used to whisper sweet nothings in my ear beautifully in the Spanish he knew._ _"Mi hermosa Eleanor. Te amo más que la vida misma," he would whisper shyly the nights I would sneak out of my room and lay in his arms on the couch. I thought he was so smart, he spoke English and Spanish beautifully._

 _The four cold, hateful faces staring at me look like strangers, not the people I once knew and loved. Dally lunged for me as I jolted up in my bed, a blood-curdling scream tearing it's way from somewhere deep in my chest._

"Nellie," Sodapop said to me in a calm, yet firm, soothing voice. I grabbed onto his shirt and buried my face into his hard chest. He rubbed my back and let me stain his shirt with my tears. It felt like hours later when I was finally too exhausted to keep crying. I laid back down and he smoothed my hair out comfortingly.

He looked at me with so much pity in his eyes that I could have smacked him. I don't need his pity, I don't need anyone's pity. I get enough of that from total strangers at school, while the other half just ignore me. Some of 'me are scared of new, and while most greaser girls are proud of that, I just ain't. If only the Socs would learn how to ignore me, though. That's something that I wouldn't complain about.

"Get some rest, Nellie," was all Sodapop said as he kissed my forehead and left me in my dark bedroom. I resisted the urge to crawl into his bed with him like a two year old afraid the "monsters" and instead worked on trying to fall asleep, even though I knew it would take hours, maybe not at all.

 **IMPORTANT: Author's Note: My poll is still open. Three options remain after the last chapter and this one: Curly (relationship after book), Johnny, and Steve (drunken rape). Please vote I only have four votes as of 9/4. And this was one of my longest chapters ever!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Golden Sunset**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Nellie's POV (September 24th, 1966)**

When I finally did wake up that morning, it was bright out. Darry would normally never let me sleep in that late.

Sodapop was working at the DX with Steve and Darry was out busting his back on a roof I put him on, so I decided to see Curly. Hopefully on the way I found a convince store or a gas station that wasn't the DX so they I could buy a couple of packs of cigarettes.

Curly wasn't home when I knocked on the door so I just kept on walking. Somehow I ended up choosing the right street because I block from his house I ran into him.

"Curly," I acknowledge with a quick, sharp nod, "hey, you gotta weed?" He didn't even tease me about barely saying "hey" this time, he had gotten use to me asking for a weed as my usual "hello". I whistled a merry little tube to myself as he lit it for me with his own lighter, even tough I had one.

"Aw, thanks, Curls. What a gentlemen," I teased, taking in a a long drag out of it and blowing the smoke out.

"Don't ever call me that," he growled, fake-annoyed at me.

"What? A gentlemen. Good, 'cause I hate to lie," That was a lie in and of itself. Lying was never something that bothered me. I could lie real good if I wanted to, too.

"You know what I mean," he rolled his eyes.

 **OoOoOoO**

I stated long and hard at my reflection in the mirror once I got home. I examined my small nose, my round, green-grey eyes and my high cheekbones. A strange feeling of dread washed over me. Call it premonition, or whatever, but I knew that something was wrong. I had learned from a young age on the East Side to trust my instincts. I felt like something was wrong, like something was hiding in plain sight and I just couldn't focus on what it was.

I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I hadn't been feeling the best lately, since I'd been sick a month ago, and I had been skipping breakfast and sometimes lunch because I couldn't force anything down my throat.

 **Flashback: (One week after Johnny and Dally's death)**

 _I stirred my cereal around with my spoon in the bowl until it turned soggy. Darry shot me multiple warning looks, but I ignored him until he spoke up._

 _"Nellie, you've barely eaten. You've had to at least lost five pounds. You have to eat something," Darry lectured in an annoyed voice, running a hand down his face. I hated to see him so stressed. I looked over to Soda for help, but he just gave me a sad look and shrugged. Sodapop then got up and left to take a shower before work._

 _I took a few bites of the soggy cereal just to please Darry, but after Two-Bit dropped me of at school I ducked into the girl's bathroom stall and threw up._

 **End Flashback**

 **OoOoOoO**

The sun was just setting after I had finished just two pages of science. Here in Oklahoma the sun was setting, but somewhere halfway around the world, it was illuminating the landscape with the first golden rays of rebirth. I thought about that place.

Happy memories of my mother and father played in my mind. Everybody thinks they don't need parents until they don't have them anymore. How may orphans around the work were watching this same sunset and it appeared as a sunrise? It was real funny to think about. I put my books back into my backpack and laid down, hoping to catch a quick nap before I had to do my math and still be able to finish it before Darry got home.

 **A/N: Sorry guys, this was more of a filler chapter to lead into the main plot.**

 **IMPORTANT: Author's Note: My poll is still open. Three options remain after the last chapter and this one: Curly (relationship after book), Johnny, and Steve (drunken rape). Please vote I only have four votes as of 9/4.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What Does The Doctor Say?**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Nellie's POV (September 24th, 1966)**

"Nellie, Nellie," Darry's voice called to me as he shook me awake. I blinked slowly and looked around the room, my eyes setting on the clock. It was almost eight.

"Crap, Darry. I'm s-"

"It's okay. Get this homework done and I'll take care of dinner," Darry assured me. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Darry," I said in a relieved voice.

 **OoOoOoO (September 25th, 1966)**

The next morning I was leaned over the toilet, vomiting my guts out after Darry had forced me to eat half a slice of chocolate cake. Darry rubbed my back and held my slightly wavy hair back out of my way.

"I'm gonna make a doctor's appointment, okay, Nellie? We gotta see what's going on with you," Darry told me gently, getting up to grab a washcloth. I nodded, too exhausted to argue with him about spending money on me. He helped me stand up and let me use him for support as he wiped my face. I was regaining a bit of strength so I walked myself to my bedroom. Darry followed behind me.

"Do you need me to stay home from work?" Darry asked me, but Two-Bit came yelling into the house, overhearing us.

"I'll babysit the kid. You sick, Nellie?" Two-Bit asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"No, Two-Bit, I'm hungover," I groaned sarcastically, laying down under the warm covers, shaking like a leaf. Darry placed his calloused hand, rough from years of hard-labor on my forehead. He looked down at me in concern, his forehead pinched with worry.

"Alright, thanks, Two-Bit. Be good, both of you," he grinned and slapped Two-Bit playfully on the head, calling his goodbye's as he rushed out the door. He was **_always_** on time to work.

 **OoOoOoO (** **September 26th, 1966)**

"Miss Curtis?" The nurse called out as we sat in the doctor's office. I looked up and followed the nurse.

"Just Eleanor," I tried to correct her. She smiled, "right this way, Miss Curtis."

I looked at Darry pleadingly, but he just shrugged at me and kept walking.

They asked me all of the basic questions, they took my weight, blood pressure, etc, and then said then needed to take a pee test. I turned as red as a tomatoes as they handed me a bottle of water. _They really needed a per test just to tell me that I'm stressed or that I have the flu_? I did as I was told though, and waited until the doctor came back after I finished doing my business. After about ten minutes, a large man with white hair, wearing a lab coat walked entered the room.

"Hello, Miss Curtis-"

"Eleanor," I corrected in a slightly hard voice. He smiled and continued.

"I'm Doctor Warrens. I've been reviewing your lab reviewing your lab results and we should have the results soon. I need to ask you a few questions though," he told me, looking at Darry and I.

"Please," Darry said and I remained silent. He wouldn't be so formal a and questioning if I just had the flu.

"Miss Curtis," I didn't bother correcting him again, "have you engaged in any sexual activity recently?"

"No," Darry answered quickly for me, and then looked at my face, which was turning bright red.

"Eleanor Noel Curtis," Darry said in a hard voice, sounding shocked. I kept my head down, awaiting a serious lecture.

"You are about five weeks along. You'll be able to find out the gender and exact due date later on in the second trimester..."

"What?!" I screeched. This couldn't be real. Five weeks along... I felt like throwing up.

Five weeks ago was when I was in the church with Johnny. After I had starting crying from being homesick and terrified, Johnny and I's make-out session when a little too far. I closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening.

 **A/N: Alright, lovelies, let's talk. I won't preach, cause I hate getting preach to, too. My belief: Adoption not abortion. And your belief is whatever you choose, so don't get mad at me for mine. Thanks! 3**

 **Dally's Girl (Guest): There you go! Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nobles and Knights in Shining Armor**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Nellie's POV (September 26th, 1966)**

Curly ain't noble. He ain't going to be my knight in shinning armor. He ain't Soda, and he ain't ever gonna be. Just because I got pregnant with another man's baby before I was his girl doesn't change the fact that the kid ain't his. I already know that he ain't gonna take me.

After the doctor's appointment I curled up in my room while the news spread. Johnny's voice flooded through my memory, painfully.

"Stay gold, Eleanor. Stay gold."

He had told me to stay gold. I couldn't. I felt like breaking something. I felt like _I_ was breaking into a million pieces.

What ain't gold don't shine, Johnny Cade. You should know that better than anyone.

Darry came into my room looking defeated. It was my fault, I had disappointed him. "I got called into the warehouse, Nellie. Are you gonna be alright while I'm gone?" He asked me. I nodded and he looked like he was going to say more. Finally he said, "are you sure you don't want to go to Johnn- their graves? Anyone of us would take you. You know that, right?" I nodded, when though I knew that it was something that I needed to do on my own. I had yet to see Johnny and Dally, but I had managed to visit my parents graves a few times. Th funeral, for one. I didn't go to Johnny's because of my concussion.

"Tonight, we're gonna have to talk about a few options, Nellie," Darry told me finally and closed the door as he left. I leaned back on the pillow and closed my eyes. I felt like breaking something again, and I thought of the bottle of alcohol that I had stashed. My stomach turned to a hunk of ice and dread washed over me; I had been drinking and smoking while I was pregnant. Who knows what damage I had inflicted. I felt like crying, but Sodapop entered my room before I could fall completely into pieces.

"You know I ain't mad at you, Nellie," he spoke quietly. I smiled because Sodapop can always make you smile. He sat down next to me and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Darry lost his virginity at fifteen and I lost mine at thirteen. Darry's girl, Rebecca, was just fourteen when it happened and the blond I hooked up with at Bucks was like fifteen or something. So you really ain't all that premature. Darry's just worried about you. Your just a kid to him, and he's scared. Heck, I'm scared for you too." I started to cry.

"I didn't mean to disappoint you guys. I'm sorry," I sobbed, my voice cracking once on " _sorry"_. Soda wrapped his strong arms around me as I bawled.

"You didn't disappoint us, Nellie. I know you didn't. It's okay," he soothed, rubbing circles on my back. That's how I eventually fell asleep; curled up in his arms.

 **OoOoOoO**

 ** _His dark, cold eyes stared into mine warm ones. He grabbed my thin, frail arms and pushed back against the hard bed. I tried to scream, but his hand covered my mouth, muffling the sound. I bit down so hard that I tasted blood. I've never been so humiliated in my entire life._**

I woke up shaking, sweating, and scared out of my mind. Sodapop wasn't next to me, and I knew that he must have gone to his own bed at some point throughout the night. I yearned for his warm, strong arms. I let a single tear slip out of my closed eyelids.

 **A/N: I hope to update again soon! Fair warning, the next chapter will be a lot of dialogue. 3**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Grandma Sanders' House**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Nellie's POV (September 27th, 1966)**

"Nellie, I've thought a lot about your options. I decided that it would be best that you go and live with Grandma Sanders for a while."

 **OoOoOoO (Unspecified Date)**

It was settled. I argued, plead, and just plain cried alone in my room at night, but Darry had made his decision. After Halloween, on November 1st around when I would begin showing, Darry would drive me the four hours, if we were lucky, to Dallas, Texas to my grandmother's house on my mom's side.

The weeks passed quickly. I broke up with Curly, mutually not hurting either of us, quietly kept my head down and did my homework, but my grades dropped steadily.

I had been having nightmares more frequently, too. Nightmares about Johnny and the baby dying and even my own death, sometimes while giving birth to my unborn child. It was freaky, and the bags under my eyes let everyone know that wen though I didn't always scream, I was still dreaming and losing sleep. I was getting real sick of dreaming.

I wondered about Sandy, in the same position as I was myself. It was scary to think about. I wondered how she did it. She should be having her own child this coming spring, just a few months before I would have my own baby boy or girl.

"So, ready to have little Nellie and Johnny juniors running around?" Two-Bit joked one day. I glared at him and immediately felt uncomfortable and the thought. It was unsettling; I didn't want to admit that I was carrying a little piece of Johnny inside of me. It hurt so much.

I missed Dally, sure, but I missed Johnny so much that I thought sometimes that I would combust from the pain. And then I would feel guilty for not thinking of my parents or thinking of Dally as much. I didn't miss Dallas though, he had made his choice, but Johnny didn't have a choice. He would've stayed with me given the opportunity.

"Ready to go, Nellie?" Darry asked me. Today was here, my last day in Tulsa. To kind of celebrate we were all going trick-or-treating. I was dressed as Jacky O., all done up in pink.

I took a settling deep breathe and then called back, "yeah, I'm ready, Darry."

He knew I wasn't just talking about today.

 **A/N: A lot of you are going to be kind of upset about the vagueness at the beginning, but I want to show you guys that it was vague for her, too. Anyways, please review! Sorry for the shortness, but I felt that it should stop there**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Two-Bit and Sodapop's Halloween Antics**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Nellie's POV (October 31st, 1966)**

 _I took a settling deep breathe and then called back to him,_

 _"Yeah. I think I'm ready, Darry."_ _He knew I wasn't just talking about being ready for trickk-or-treating tonight_.

I needed to grow up if I was going to take care of a child,and trick-or-treating was going to be my little goodbye of childhood immaturity and of Tulsa, Oklahoma. I needed to be ready for it all.OrdidI?Darrydid say thatI needed to think about _all_ ofmy options.

But was an abortion even one of my option? I mean, this was my baby, but it would be so easy just to get an abortion and make it all go away. Save my face and my reputation.

 _No_ , I mentally scolded myself. My mother _always_ taught me that abortion was wrong. I couldn't betray her, not now after so much. I couldn't handle another loss.

I kept my head held high as I walked out of the door. I was going to have fun with my friends and brothers, and I wasn't going to let my situation get the best of me. I'm a greaser and that's what greasers do.

 _"Stay gold, Nellie. Stay gold."_

But then again, nine months ain't long enough to get used to the fact that your life's going to change. That your going to raise a toddler before you even graduate high school. That your going to have a teenage daughter before your even thirty. I did the math. How can you live like that, knowing that?

 **OoOoOoO (A few hours later)**

I doubled over laughing at Sodapop's and Two-Bit's antics. Even Darry cracked a grin. Sodapop and Two-Bit had snuck up to Jimmy, one of Two-Bit's old drinking buddies, and had scared him so badly that he jumped and screamed in a high, girly shrill, much unlike his normal husky, deep voice. I could barely breathe I was laughing so hard.

"Good one, Two-Bit," I congratulated, still struggling to breathe because I was laughing so hard.

Good 'ole Two-Bit. He'll make you forget about your troubles quicker than a bottle of even the strongest alcohol.

 **OoOoOoO (November 1st, 1966)**

I threw my last pair of jeans into my suitcase and pushed down. My dark purple suitcase was so over-filled that I wasn't sure if I would be able to shut it or not. It was stuffed to the brim with my belongings, but I managed to zipper it shit

"Let's go, Darry," I called, feeling myself start to shake. I was so nervous, I didn't want to go, and I didn't want to leave my safe environment, but it's what I needed to do.

When I stepped out into the bright, morning sunlight from the darkness of my bedroom, I had only two things on my mind: Grandma's house, and my baby boy or girl.

"Stay gold, Nellie. Stay gold."

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Grandma Elouise's Opinion**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Nellie's POV (November 1st, 1966)**

"Looks like you got yourself into some trouble huh, Eleanor?" Grandma Elouise sighed. "Why don't you just abort the darned thing?" He asked me as she ushered us deeper into her house, into the kitchen.

Grandma was all pro-choice. I could only nod as I took in her small house. I stayed close to Darry as we set my bags into the back spare bedroom. I wanted to cry.

"Nellie, just be good, okay? Keep yourself out of trouble. You'll be home soon. I love you, you know that, right? More than anything," Darry brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead. I could only nod for fear that if I tried to speak I would bawl.

He said his goodbyes to Grandma Elouise and turned towards the front door, but before he could leave me I choked out a weak, "I love you too."

He turned to me and smiled, assuring me that he had, in fact, heard me.

 **OoOoOoO**

I stayed in my small bedroom for most of the night, except to stuff dinner down my throat, ignoring my nausea. Grandma had made us Chicken Alfredo, one of my favorite dishes, and yet I barely tasted any of it. I think that my grandmother noticed it, but she didn't say anything, gladly. I couldn't handle another argument.

After I had swallowed a healthy enough dose for my baby and for my Grandma to keep her mouth shut, I washed our dishes silently and then went back to my room.

I felt like my baby was a she. I just suspected it somewhere deep down, even though I had no idea. I hated calling her an, "it," and so I decided that she was going to be called a she until I could find out the gender for sure and eventually pick out a name for her.

I remembered that I had packed a scrapbook of mom and dad, my brothers, and the gang. I pulled it out and began slowly flipping through different pages. There was one of mom and dad when they were pregnant with me. I smiled softly, tears welling up, and within the next few hours I felt asleep looking at pictures of my once happy, and full family. I wondered vaguely before my eyes slipped shut if my baby girl would ever be able to fill my void, or if anything at all would.

 **A/N: Suggestions please! I'm slightly stuck for the next chapter.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	10. Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10: Grandma Elouise's New "Special Friend"**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The true owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Nellie's POV (November 4th, 1966)**

I walked out of my room wearing one of my favorite shirts, a light blueish-white blouse that hung down a little lower than what I usual wore and my dark brown skirt that stopped just above my knees.

"Eleanor! Come here, sweetheart, I want you to meet someone special," Grandma Elouise called once she saw me exit my room. She waved me over near her and some other man that was standing next to her. The man was wearing a tan suit and had a light red mustache, but was mostly bald besides that. He looked to be about thirty or so years old, maybe even older.

"This is Charles Dalton, Eleanor. He's a very respectable suitor and a very special friend of mine," my Grandma told me. I felt sick and I began to shake at the word "suitor."

I threw my sandlea on numbly. "Um... that's very nice, but I- uh- I gotta work on a report...for school," I tripped over my words before leaving. My Grandma followed me out of the door angrily. It was crazy how such a little woman could get so... Intimidating.

"That's why that boy left you. You need to act like a lady, Eleanor. Look at your options for Goodness Sakes, your only fourteen years old! What were you thinking? Abortion or Charles, that's basically all that you have," she shook her head in disapproval. "Have fun on your report. Charlie shall give you a ride over to the library."

Before I could get my feet to cooperate with me and leave this horrid place, Charlie cane outside and randomly smacked my butt. I gasped in shock and anger, but he didn't seem to notice it. I was finally unfrozen from my spot and started walking, well, more like stomping, away from where he was standing.

"Stay away from me," I all but screamed at him. I was mad.

He shook his head and mumbled something incoherently before turning around. He got back into his green '59 Cadillac. Still shaking, I kept walking until I found a payphone and dialed my house number.

"Darry? Darry. I can't do this anymore. Grandma's crazy. She had some old **"s _uitor_** **"** type guy here, and he tried to touch me and-" I explained hysterically until Darry cut me off in an angry, shocked voice.

 **" _Touched you_?" ** Came my brother's incredulous, loud voice.

"Well, kinda my butt... Yeah. And Grandma wants me to get an abortion and- and I just can't take it anymore, Darry. I wanna go home," I sobbed.

"Okay, Nellie. I'll come and get you. I want you to sit down, get a Pepsi or something and just take a deep breath. And if that guy is gone by then I want you to go back to Grandma's and wait for me to come and get you. I'm sorry," he sounded like he was going to start bawling. "I love you, Nellie."

"Oh," I breathed, settling down a little bit, clutching the pay phone tighter. "I love you too, Darry," I said quickly, almost smiling.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Darry promised me and then hung up the phone.

 **A/N: I had always planned for Nellie to go home eventually, and MyCookieGirl, your suggestion just fit perfectly. Thank you so much!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Curtis's Were All Finally Home**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Nellie's POV (November 4th, 1966)**

After buying a Pepsi at the local Nickel I walked to Grandma's house slowly. Charles wasn't there when I got back, and once I did arrive back to Grandma's house I packed as quickly as I could. When I heard a knock on the door I could have collapsed with relief. Darry was finally there to take me back home, and hopefully for good this time.

I thought that when I was in the hospital last time that I was never going to leave my brothers. It's funny to think about how much that has changed.

After talking to Grandma Elouise for a while privately, Darry came and got me from my bedroom. I had been in there waiting, impatient to go back to Tulsa. I didn't care what happened after that, I just did not want to be _here_.

"Come on, Nellie," Darry said to me, smiling gently. "Let's get on home, shall we?"

He had no idea how happy I was. I basically skipped straight to the truck, but something was still worrying me, something that was weighing me down a little inside. I just couldn't determine on what it was back then.

 **OoOoOoO (November 7th, 1966)**

"Why don't we go to the movies with Steve and Evie tonight?" Sodapop suggested to me a few days later. "You can be my date," he winked at me teasingly.

I tried to smile at him, but I couldn't quite manage it. I loved the movies, and Evie and I got along real well, even though she did swear a bit too much, but whenever Soda talked about Sandy I always got really sad for him. Don't ask me why, I'm ain't too sure why.

Darry had told me that I needed to go to school tomorrow, and I guess I was gonna have to start getting used to being teased. I looked at my brother and just shrugged at him.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed.

 **OoOoOoO**

The minute Evie saw me when we arrived at the movies she rushed up and hugged me, grinning. I instantly felt short next to her, her heels had to be at least three inches tall. She had always been slightly taller than me, but now she was about five inches taller than me. Steve had at least a foot on me and Sodapop probably had over six or eight.

"It's so great to see you both. Hey, Soda," Evie playfully kissed my brother on the cheek and smiled cockily at Steve. She then kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"What movie are we seeing?" I questioned quietly as we started walking towards the fence.

Steve looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled at me, "probably that new Paul Newman movie."

I grinned, excited to be at the movies. I hadn't thought about Johnny or Dally all day, and this was the first movie I had seen since their deaths.

I was so excited, until I saw the Socs eery, cocky grins.

 **A/N: There should be about 10,000-14,000 words in this story, which rounds it out to about 18-22 chapters. My goal is to finish it before October, but I'm not rushing, I want to try and make it to my word goal. Thanks guys for sticking with me! Please review, and thank you to everyone who has read this story.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Socials And Drive-In Movies Do Not Mix**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Nellie's POV (November 7th, 1966)**

Paul, David, and James we're all of Bob's friends. They smiled mysteriously at us, creeping me out. My thoughts turned to my baby girl in my stomach and I begged silently that they would just leave us alone. I tried to say something, but nothing came out of my dry mouth. I gulped shakily, trembling.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two baby Curtis's, a grease monkey, and his girl. Isn't that nice, James," Paul Holden laughed a hard, bitter, and cold laugh mostly to himself.

"Really, David? We're gonna do this again," A voice laughed. Curly suddenly appeared with another member of the Shepard gang. They both flicked their switchblades out and Sodapop and Steve both followed suit.

"Leave them alone, it just ain't worth it," James snapped at Paul venomously.

"I'm in enough trouble as it is," James drawled in a disappointed voice. Figures. He was disappointed that he couldn't risk his social status and trouble with his parents to jump is.

"Let's get out of here." With one last shove, the three boys left the drive-in and I could finally breathe easily again.

"Come on, man," Steve drawled, slinging his arm around Evie. "Let's go catch that movie."

 **OoOoOoO**

"Nellie! Time to get up," Darry opened up my door and shouted. Nervousness and anxiety flooded through me. I wasn't ready at all to go back to school today, but Darry's voice clearly said that I had absolutely no other option.

I quickly got dressed. I had thrown on my bright yellow/gold sweater that had buttons on and my short, dark blue, plaid skirt. My hand still shaking, I put on my minimal make-up, brown eyeshadow and pale pink-red lipstick.

"Are you ready, Nellie?" Asked Sodapop as he twirled the keys around his finger. I could only nod at him as I adjusted my yellow sweater in the mirror.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Darry assured me, patting me on the back as he rushed out the door towards his truck for work. Within just a few minutes it seemed, Two-Bit showed up to take me to school and I followed Soda out the door. We then parted ways and I reluctantly watched him leave.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Thanks for the ride, Two-Bit," I drawled, grabbing my books out of the back of his can and opening up his door.

"Good luck today," Two-Bit smiled at my turned backside. I shut the door and turned to look at him gratefully.

"Will do," I nodded. "Thanks."

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Nellie's First Day At School**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 ****Inappropriate jokes, curtesy of Nellie. (and my brain ;))**

 **Nellie's POV (November 8th, 1966)**

I heard a few muffled laughs and whispers when I walked into Advanced Algebra 2. I kept my head down and tried to block out the gossiping Socs.

 _Take a deep breath, Nellie,_ I told myself. _And just relax_.

"Hey, grease, when are you due?" The Soc next to me asked me demeaningly, causing everyone within earshot to start laughing. I felt my cheeks and ear tips burn with embarrassment and shame.

"Hey, Soc, why don't you go screw yourself? Cause your the only person who actually will," I fired back vehemently. His expression turned from smug amusement to shock and anger. I grinned triumphantly and turned my attention back to the teacher.

"Listen, grease, you gotta real big mouth on you-" the teacher turned back around and the loud-mouthed Soc shut his mouth quickly.

The silence didn't last long. A note reading, " _We don't need greasy trash like you at our school. Go kill yourself you whore_ ," was thrown on my desk in paper-airplane form when the teacher wasn't looking during my language arts class. I didn't know who threw it, and it didn't really matter. They were all thinking it.

Oddly enough, I had more respect for the note owner than the people who just gossiped behind my back; at least they said it to my face, even if it was anonymously.

 **OoOoOoO**

Darry had told me this morning that I had to ride the bus. He didn't want me to walk home alone and risk injury to the baby or myself from getting jumped. The bus wasn't so bad, there weren't any Socs and I had a few girlfriends on the bus. I normally slept or did homework anyhow. Once I got on I sat in the third seat from the back and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 **OoOoOoO** **(Dream)**

 **" _Nellie," Somehow, Johnny was standing in front of me. Shock flooded through my veins. I wondered if it was real._**

 ** _"Johnny?" I breathed. He smiled at me softly._**

 ** _"In the flesh."_**

 ** _I reached out to touch him, but my hand was shaking so bad that I recoiled back. Suddenly, I threw myself at Johnny, sobbing helplessly in spite of myself._**

 ** _"Johnny, I missed you so much!" I cried brokenly into his shoulder. He slowly rubbed small circles in my back like he did when my mom and dad died._**

 ** _"Nellie, you gotta stay strong, baby," Johnny told me. His voice was fading away. I tried to pull him back, but suddenly flames surrounded him._**

 ** _"Johnny!" I screamed_. **

Flying up from my slumped position, I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. I struggled back, shaking, but then I saw that it was just Angela.

"Wow, Nellie. Breathe," Angela advised me slowly. I tried to follow her breathing pattern.

"Sorry," I whispered quietly as the ugly yellow bus pulled up to my house.

 **A/N: Thank you to .furture for her suggestion in this chapter! Any suggestions? **

**Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Thanksgiving Day, 1966**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Nellie's POV (Dream)**

 _Water filled up around me and waves splashed over my eyes and mouth. I shivered from the cold and shook from fear. I tried to gasp for a breath, but I could only inhale water. I choked and sputtered as it filled my lungs._

 _I tried to move, but I was stuck in something wet and thick. I was trapped in it. I glanced downward._

 _It was a thick, red substance. I screamed, but it was muffled by the waves. A hand pulled me farther down into the water._

 **OoOoOoO (November 23rd, 1966)**

November twenty-third was thanksgiving, and all of Tulsa was buzzing, East and West Sides alike. Sodapop woke me up with a big grin on his face and told me to grab a quick shower.

I stood sideways in front of my full-length mirror on my closet doors after he left. I now weighed over 130 pounds. I was showing and I hated it. Not the baby, who I still hasn't picked out a name for, but I couldn't hide anymore.

Just last week I had visited the doctor. He put the cold gel-like substance on my stomach and took my first ultra sound. Near the end of the appointment I finally got the news that I had been waiting for, the gender of my baby.

 _Flashback_

 _"Miss Curtis, I have some really great news. So far, your baby girl seems to be very healthy," Doctor Warren congratulated me._

 _I couldn't help but grin. I looked over at Evie, who had taken me to the doctor because Darry and Sodapop were both working._

 _"Congratulations, Nellie. I'm so happy for you! Your going to have a baby girl," Evie seemed genuinely excited for me. I wonder what Soda and Darry were going to do with a niece. The thought made me laugh, but when Evie asked what was so funny I just told her that it was nothing._

 _End flashback_

"You ready, Nellie?" Darry called, knocking outside my bathroom door.

"Yeah," I called. I couldn't wait to spend time with the gang today. Thanksgiving was always fun when mom and dad were alive. We, especially Soda and dad, always stuffed our faces with food and spent the whole day together. Tears welled up on my eyes, but I blinked them back.

 **A/N: For time's sake next chapter will be April. Nothing major happens between now and April.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Two Months Too Early**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Nellie's POV (March 31st, 1967; 3:37 p.m.)**

 _ **(Dream)**_

 _ **I was in an all-white room. Pictures and memory image swirled around me. Some were painted on a canvas, some moved, some were black and white, and some were colored.**_

 _ **I walked down what appeared to be a hallway, but it kept getting longer, slimmer, and dark.**_

 _ **"Hello?" I called, but I received no answer. I finally stood in front of a picture of a family I had never seen before. They seemed so far away. I tried to reach out and touch the picture, but I recoiled my hand back quickly as if I had been electrocuted.**_

 _ **Some small child with dark, black hair stepped out of the image I was looking at and stabbed me in the stomach. I screamed in pain.**_

 _ **(End dream)**_

 _Is this some kind if early April fool's joke_ , I thought as another contraction hit. I bit my lip down hard to keep from screaming. I began to panic. It was too soon; I wasn't due for another two months.

Ten weeks, seventy more days, and another contraction hit. I felt something wet between my legs.

I was in full-blown panic now. "Darry!" I screamed. Darry rushed into my room, looking very much asleep yet wide-awake, and laid eyes on the wet all over my bed. Sodapop rushed in next and stood next to Darry. He helped me into the car, cursing a blue streak the entire way.

 **OoOoOoO (March 31st, 1967; 10:02 p.m.)**

The pain was extraordinary. My mom had said that labour was painful, but I never really realize that she wasn't exaggerating. It was the most uncomfortable position to be in, and it bothered me how many people were looking at me. Another contraction hit and I had to bite down on my lip so hard that it bled to keep from screaming in pain. _Come on, Clara Renee_ , I lectured in my head blearily, _hurry up_!

"Ten centimeters, fully dilated," one of the senior doctors said professionally. Doctor Gates was his name, he had been in the room when my mom had me almost fifteen years ago, and I was thankful to have him there that dat.

There were voices everywhere, strong and urgent. What was going on? I was slipping out of conciseness, unable to focus.

"Miss Curtis? Can you hear me. You need to push..." I didn't want to push, I just wanted to sleep. I was so tired. All the voices seemed to blend together into a constant hum, though I picked up a few words here and there. I tried to focus harder.

"...her vitals are dropping..."

"...don't...hurry...lose child..." Child? Clara? I had to keep pushing.

"...what about the mother...make it..."

"Doctor! We're losing her!"

Death is painful and peaceful all rolled into one. I realized now why I couldn't kill my baby girl. Though it seemed I had traded her life for mine. It had taken months, but that night I slept, peacefully, and this time I didn't dream at all.

 **A/N: *Hides* ...don't...kill...me...please... Lol. Please review!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Loved One's Casseroles and Condolences**

 **Hard Stayin' Sober**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Sodapop's POV (April 4th, 1967)**

"It was for the best," people would tell me. "She would've never have been able to have children again."

The people who said that obviously had never lost somebody close to them before, especially not five people in such a short amount of time. It had only been a year and a half since mom and dad had died.

It was frightening. Who would we loose next? Steve, Two-Bit, or even Darry?

So many people had come by the house with casseroles and condolences, but it was getting old real fast. I knew that they were only trying to be friendly, but it was making me sick to my stomach having to put on a brave face while these people were here at our house.

Nellie's baby was named Claire Renée because that's what she said she was going to name her. She was going to be alright. She was small, sure, but chances are that she is likely going to live.

She was in the hospital right now and would be there for another day or two. I could only prey that the death toll wouldn't increase to six anytime soon.

 **OoOoOoO (April 6th, 1967)**

Claire looked just like little Johnny Cade. She had thick dark hair, longer than most newborns, and she had his tan skin. She surely didn't inherit his quietness though, I heard her screaming and hollerin' louder than I had heard a baby shout. Though she was small, her lungs and mouth obviously worked just fine.

"Hi, Claire," I sucked in a shaky, tear-filled breath as I looked down at her, "We promise to be the very best uncles for you."

It was a promise that the gang and I could keep. For Johnny and Nellie.

That night, I finally sucked up enough courage to go to Nellie's grave. I was breathing hard when I got there.

Nellie's simple headstone, surrounded by wilting flowers, read two simple words; " _Baby Girl_ " I sucked in a sharp breath.

That's what I called her when she was younger.

 **A/N: I cried writing this! I normally don't cry at things I write, but this time I did. Please review! 3**

 **Many cookies to all reviewers and everyone who stuck with me during this whole story:**

 **MyCookieGirl**

 **MiniHorseMeadow**

 **Be. The. Future**

 **DarryLover4ever**

 **Amanda**

 **Dontwakeme19**

 **Guest**

 **HaleyMay**

 **BunnyLuvsU**

 **XXRawwrXX**

 **2chillxx**

 **Dally's Girl (Guest)**

 **Zarak**

 **Candymouse22**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
